Forum:Sujestas (braien)
Parolas waterfront: fronte de acua? *Me gusta lo. Nos ave ja "fronte de mar"; nos pote ave ance "fronte de rio" e "fronte de lago". Simon **me ance. jorj natal (ajetivo, engles) *per "pertine a natal"? me sujeste "de natal" (no "natalal"!). en un modo, "natal" es un nom propre, e on no ta dise "jorjal"! jorj *A esta tempo de la anio, la botecas deveni subita "natalosa". Simon outthink / outsmart: suprapensa? Me ia usa esta parola e lo pare coerente, ma cisa lo es sola mea proba personal (sempre posible). *tre posibles: **es plu astuta ca (~clever) ***Me nota ce esta es ja en la disionario, traduida como "outwit". Simon **es plu intelijente ca (~smart) **es plu rusosa ca (~cunning, tricky) jorj **bon elejes, multe grasias. Per un verbo, cual tu pensa sur un usa como en franses / portuges (suprapasa = fr: surpasser, pt: sobrepujar) o como en espaniol (esede = es: exceder)? **On pote dise "suprapasa/esede en astutia/intelijentia/rusosia" e ance "vinse par astutia/intelijentia/rusosia". Simon To leach: me no es serta ce "flueta" catur la esense de esta, ca "flueta" sinifia ce un licuida sua mesma flueta, "to leach" sinifia ce un otra licuida causa ce un otra materia vacui. "Filtri" ance pare un poca strana per esta. Si on acorda, on ta pote ave un verbo como "lixa"...ma, on desacorda cisa...dona vosa opinas. ;-) * Nos ta pote usa "gotea", cisa? (En pasa, "sua mesma" no es coreta: on pone "mesma" direta pos la nom: "un licuida mesma flueta".) Simon ** Grasias per la coreti. :-) ** Cisa "gotea" ta funsiona, lo es prosima...ma me teme ce gotea no mostra la sensa causal, ce un cosa "fa" ce un otra materia vacui. "Fa gotea / flueta" ta es cisa plu coreta, si on no vole crea un verbo. ** La regula de transitivi un verbo par ajunta un ojeto no aida nos en esta caso. La otra materia gotea de la tera par causa de la licuida; la tera gotea la otra materia; e la licuida fa ce la tera gotea la otra materia. Simon ** Esce vos senti la nesesa per esta? Me pote aseta ce me es la stranor, an si la usosia de esta es razonante a me. Lo evita un strutur torpe / nonesata, cual esiste ance en la linguas de fonte... ** Me no senti la nesesa per un parola nova per lo. Ma me vole sujesta "drena" e "estrae" per tua considera. Simon ** Oce. "Drena" es simil, ma en la mundo de cimica on ave un difere entre "estrae" e "leaching": http://www.differencebetween.com/difference-between-leaching-and-vs-extraction/ disante esta, me aseta cualce vos pensa. Chemosynthetic : cimosintesal * Si. Simon sulfide? * Probable "sulfurido". Simon seafloor : solo de mar * Nos ave ja "fondo de mar". Simon Dead Sea : Mar Mor * Si. Simon lifeform : ajunta su "vivente" * Si, aora ajuntada. Simon to stigmatize *Denunsia? Desaproba? (En pasa, nos nesesa cisa ajunta "stigma" per la terma cristian.) Simon to mount (e.g. to mount a picture): ajunta su "afisa" *Fada. Simon "healthcare": ajunta su "aida medical" (lo es ja ala, ma con "health care", on usa ambos speles en engles) *Fada. La xercador de la disionario iniora spasios (estra si on eleje "distingui spasios, sinietas, e ifenes"), ma me acorda ce "healthcare" es comun videda como un parola composada. Simon Demandas Esce la parola per "election" es "eleje" o "vota" cuando parlante sur un "presidential election"? Ambos eleje e vota ave esta defini en la disionario. La parolas "election" e "the vote" (nomes) ave sinifias alga diferente, no? On pote dise ce "the vote showed strong support for Candidate X" ma on no pote dise ce "the election showed strong support for Candidate X." *En "Aora oji", me usa "eleje presidental". "Vota" es la eleje fada par cada votor individua, e me usa "eleje" per la prosede intera (incluinte sua resulta). An si "the vote showed strong support" es posible en engles, me opina ce on nesesa plurali lo en elefen ("la votas ia mostra un suporta forte"). Simon Encontra la Familia Me vole contribui un libro per enfantes (o otras) en PDF cual me ia scrive per difusa elefen, e me ta vole ce vos serti ce me no ia fa alga eras. Regarda lo e dise a me cual vos pensa, si posible -- grasias. Encontra-la-Familia.pdf *Me veni de refresca la fix con la forma posesal "sua" (La om come sua come de matina), on pote redescarga lo de la lia a supra. *Grasias – me ia copia lo a elefen.org. Simon Si tota pare bon, on pote (si on vole) ajunta la libro a la paje de recursos. Si on no vole, acel es ance bon. *Lo pare bon a me! Me va lasa a Jorj la deside de do el vole pone la lia. Simon **lo pare ance bon a me. me sujeste la lia pote es en ambos la vici e elefen.org. la pdf pote es locada en elefen.org. jorj **Me ia pone lo a elefen.org con un lia. Do la lia ta apare en la vici? Simon Esperimentas Si on vole vide a alga tempo me scrives (me fa lo per pratica e esperimenta), on pote vide los asi: https://www.reddit.com/r/elefa/ #Marcor de la aspeta perfeta "eve" (en engles) #Dove (should) e piva (may) Imajina la futur... Ante cuando elefen concista la mundo, me pote imajina un futur do alga persones usa alga cortis, serta en parla. Esta no es un colie de sujestas (donce, on no debe reata), ma sola un colie de imajinas / juas diverti per me. Brimlar2 *La come de matina La cometina **o "comatina"? jorj **Si, me gusta ance acel, lo es bela Brian *La come de sera La comesera **e per come de media dia... "comedia"! :o) jorj **E si on senti malada pos la come, esta es vera un tradijesta :) Simon *Ante aora aa *On oia, "La sds" per la sentro de site (como "CBD") *On oia, "Me i'ave..." en cuando parlante rapida *On oia, "Me i'es..." en cuando parlante rapida *'mub' o mb per "mera un broma" / "mera bromante" (en engles: "just kidding" o "only joking", a veses videda en la cortis "jk", "j/k", "JK" etc) **o posible mb ("mera bromante"). nota ce, en lfn, cortis es scriveda con leteras minor. jorj **O "mbm" (me broma mera). Simon *Esc'el en media de core? nota ce on pote usa l' e d' en parla rapida (o an en scrive) ante un parola cual comensa con un vocal, si tu vole. me pensa ce s' (per se) es ance oce. e posible i', como tu sujeste a supra. en poesia, on pote cade un vocal final si la parola seguente comensa con un vocal, spesial si la parola prima es un determinante. nos usa la formas plen per articles en la vici e en la disionario per es clar e "ofisial". :o) ma tu ideas es multe divertinte! jorj *Bon a sabe sur la oportun (cuando en parla) de usa alga metodos como aceles! Si, lo es divertinte, grasias. ;-) Brian tempos Me fa un folia de tempos de verbos usante pasea per pratica, lo es un de la razonas perce me demanda la demanda a supra. (lia: Tempos -- Google Docs) Brimlar2